


In which dumb boys pine.

by gayvonkarmas



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, SUMMARY IS BAD SORRY, This Is STUPID, also. i know this is a modern au and all but automail is still a thing bc i said so, first fic, i wrote this instead of doing homework, im gay yeehaw, im just going with the flow tbh, slowburn, tags to be added as i update this, uhhfhghfh its uhh. kind of comedic? but i think theres gonna be some light angst later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayvonkarmas/pseuds/gayvonkarmas
Summary: Ling Yao is totally enamored with the golden haired know-it-all that he shares 4th and 6th period with.Hijinks may or may not ensue.





	In which dumb boys pine.

**Author's Note:**

> hEY SO! this is my first fic (that ive published, anyways) and its super awful but whatever? also! i can't promise any consistent updates or anything because i can't plan this kind of shit.

**Ling stared at the clock hanging over the whiteboard.**

**_11:38 ..._ **

**_Come on. Just 17 more minutes until lunch... I can do this._ **

**He let his eyes wander back to Ms. Hawkeye, who was saying something -probably something very insightful- about some old book Ling didn't care about, written by some old man he didn't care about either. His eyes wandered further down to his notebook page, which was blank except for a title at the top, and sloppy doodles covering the margins.**

**He added one more doodle to the bottom. It started off as just a basic head, with a slightly annoyed looking face. Then the long bangs, split down the center and partially covering the eyes. The little antenna poking out in the middle, followed by the braid coming down behind-**

**Oh. Come on... Yet again, Ling had drawn that boy that sits in front of him in 4th period and next to him in 6th period- Edward.... Elric? Yeah, Elric. That sounds right. Two weeks into sophomore year at this new school, and this was one of the only names he bothered to remember. That rude, feisty, golden-haired know-it-all that Ling had the pleasure of admiring during english and drama. Not once, however, had Ling interacted with Edward for any considerable amount of time. Only the occasional "Hey could you pass this behind you," or the classic "Are you staring at me?" Just one normal conversation, that's all he wanted. That would be enough.**

**No actually, it wouldn't. Ling was greedy like that.**

**_But it's not like I'd ever have a chance..._ **

**He considered the boy in front of him, who was peeking at his phone, as the minutes passed by. He rested his head on his hands, and once more, stared at the clock.**

**_11:49_ **

**_So close..._ **

**Ling stiffly sat up with a start he as got a terrible idea. Just the worst idea ever.**

**"Hey, Edward," he chirped, just a little louder than he intended. This earned him a couple of glares from his classmates.**

**Edward turned to face him. "Hmm?"**

**_No turning back now._ **

**"Think ya might be free for lunch?"**

**Edward gave Ling the biggest, most exaggerated smirk he had ever seen. “I thought you’d never ask,” he said as he gripped Ling’s shoulder with his automail arm. “And by the way, you can just call me Ed.”**

**Ling felt his face turn red as this beautiful golden boy asserted himself on him. Before he knew it, Ed was out of his seat, and standing over him. Ling felt another foolish impulse take over him. His legs straightened and pushed him up and he suddenly realized just how much he towered over his object of infatuation. He grabbed the hood of Edward’s red hoodie and pulled him closer, savoring the feel of the soft fabric on his hands.**

**_Oh, fuck it._ **

**Ling leaned over and pressed his lips against Ed’s, unbothered by the shining bangs falling into his face.**

**Ed didn't hesitate for even a moment before raising himself up on his toes to return the kiss with his eyes squeezed shut. He reached behind Ling's head, digging his fingers into his barely-brushed black hair, and pulled him closer.**

**For what seemed like ages, the two slobbered on each other, blocking out whatever reactions their classmates may have had.**

**Ling's disbelief at the current situation was short-lived as he lost himself in the bliss of the moment. He savored each time Ed shifted his fingers or tilted his head. And after an eternity, he pulled back to catch his breath. He opened his eyes to see a thin rope of saliva hanging between himself and the golden image of perfection staring back at him, panting. Ling swore he could hear a soft whisper escape Ed's lips.**

**"Oh, Ling..."**

**"Ling...."**

**The whisper turned into a passionate moan and everything else that was happening had completely faded away.**

**"Ling..! LING!"**

**"LING!"**

"HEY, LING!"

Ling's eyes shot open, and he found himself sitting at his desk again, his head resting in a puddle of drool. 

"Ling! That is your name, right?"

_Oh COME ON! Why did I have to wake up.._

The voice yelling at him to wake up belonged to none other than the boy of Ling's recent fantasies, now standing before him in the flesh, and looking rather pissed off. 

Ling raised his head and cocked it to the side, a lazy grin pulling up the sides of his lips.

"Hah..... Maybe I'm still dreaming..."

Life was too short to not be weirdly forward with cute boys. That's what people say, right? Maybe that dream was prophetic to this very moment or-

"Man, what the fuck are you talking about?"

Or not. 

_Oh, is it a crime for a man to get his hopes up?_

In his disappointment, Ling let his head fall smack down onto the desk, splattering his drool puddle in every direction.

"What the hell? That's disgusting."

Ling grimaced. "Ehehehehehhhh..... Sorry."

 Ed wiped his chin with his baggy hoodie sleeve and rolled his eyes. "It's whatever. Anyways, class is over. Lunch has already started, so unless you feel like napping through your only break in the day, you should probably get up."

 "Mmmmmhh... Okay," Ling grumbled as he groggily began to push himself up. He started gathering his work and oversharpened pencils, and made a cartoonishly loud sigh.

 Edward was already making his way out of the classroom, leaving only his backpack, which was riddled with buttons of crappy anime and emo bands, to face Ling.

Ling scrambled to his feet, determined to save as many precious seconds as possible. "Hey Ed, wait up!"

"What?"

"I just wanted to say," He rushed to Ed's side, and wrapped his arm around his shoulder in a not-quite hug, "Thanks for waking me up! You did me a real solid!"

 Edward turned away from Ling, and stiffened slightly. "Oh, um. You're, ah, welcome?"

He weakly shuffled out of Ling's hold, and into the hallway. "See ya"

Ling could have sworn he heard Ed mutter under his breath, "Fuckin weirdo."

_God, he's cute. I may have messed that up though, only time will tell. Man. I'm tired. Also kinda hungry._

Now leaning on the inside of the doorway, he bent his knees until he was sitting. Ignoring how uncomfortable this position was, Ling grabbed his unusually light backpack and placed it behind his head as a makeshift pillow. He then proceeded to take out his phone, open his messages, and press the first contact on the list.

 

**Ling:** lan fan

**Ling:** lan faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan 

**Ling:** lan fan i know ur there

**Lan Fan:** What is it?

**Ling:** can u come up here?

**Ling:** and also bring some food maybe i havent eaten in years i am starving

**Lan Fan:** Sure. Usual vending machine order I presume?

**Ling:** yes plsssssssssssssssssss

**Ling:** im at b312 btw, my english room

**Lan Fan:** Alrighty.

**Ling:** thank u i owe u my life bc im dying rn

**Lan Fan:** What happened this time? Nobody was picking on you, right?

**Ling:** no it wasnt anything like that. you remember that cute boy i told you about

**Lan Fan:** Edward, right? The one who's in my honors chem class. 

**Ling:** yea! i actually got to talk with him today

**Ling:** its a bit of a long story buuut

**Lan Fan:** Ok, first of all congrats. Second of all, I think this can wait a bit until I get up there. I'll only be like 7 minutes. 

**Ling:** ok fine. id die for u lan fan thanks. im gonna go take a nap now.

 

Ling set down his phone and closed his eyes. He was looking forward to a bag of chips, a couple packets of fruit snacks, but most importantly- his next chance to have an extended encounter with the elusive Edward Elric. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> oof FIRST OF ALL. im sorry that kissing scene was so weird . i have. no idea how to write kisses. to nobodys surprise my useless lesbian ass has no personal reference for that kind of thing. rip. ANYWAYS. i hope yall enjoyed chapter one.... plsss comment if you want id really appreciate it!!!!!   
> ALSO OOF THIS IS SO SHORT. SORRY
> 
> ALSO shout out to all my Buddies (on discord, in latin class, or otherwise) who helped me out on some of the details,!! ily all


End file.
